Asian Family
by Hetalians.23
Summary: Hehehe my first fanfiction ever to post. I wish you guys like it I'll wait for your reviews though... Yao and his fellow asian nation bond with each other (far most that's what I think I'm writting) to remember the happy and sad memories of the past... I just started okay don't judge if I did something wrong... Sorry if it's long.. I don't know Hetalia! :D But please enjoy!
1. I'm Sorry Yao-san

It was already night when the World Conference ended. Yao stood up stretching his arm "Nothing ever changes…." he muttered to himself. The World Conference was still as loud as he remembered with America blabbing like he still a kid and the constant bickering of France and England which never ends well. 'Why can't they just be mature?' he asks himself before he left the Conference hall. He was on the way to the door when "Yao-san!" a familiar voice called him so Yao turned around to see his brother "Kiku! aru" Yao said while smiling at the young nation. Kiku looked at Yao with his emotionless face the silence continued until Kiku opened his mouth to say something "Do you want to stay over at my place for a while Yao-san…" Yao looked shock at Kiku sudden invitation but he just smiled at him "That would be nice. aru" Kiku just nod and started to walk Yao followed with a smile on his face 'When was the last time I went to Kiku house?' he asked himself remembering memories that made his smile fade. It was already midnight when Kiku was awaken by a quite noise "W-who's their?" he ask the he heard the voice again "Don't hurt him…" the voice said "H-hurt?! Hurt who?" Kiku was already shaking he was afraid so he went to Yao side to try and wake him up but before he did he heard it again "Stop it right now… aru" Kiku stop shaking the last part the voice said was familiar so looked over Yao's sleeping face he noticed Yao was sweating and it looked like he is having a bad dream. Kiku stared at Yao face "Yao-san…." He started shaking Yao to wake him up "Kiku why? Aru…." Kiku's eyes widen 'What does he mean?' he was thinking while looking at Yao face "K-Kiku…. His family…" Kiku suddenly remember something from the past.

\\Flashback starts/

It was a place that Kiku could clearly remember it was raining that day the sky was so dark and the ground was covered with the blood and corpse of dead Japanese and Korean soldiers. There stands him and from a far distance stood Yong Soo who had a few scars on his military uniform. "If you don't give up you'll die and Yao-san wouldn't like that…" Kiku said as he pointed his katana at the Korean. Yong Soo bites his lip and said "I will never surrender to you! da-ze!" Yong Soo looked serious "If that is what you wish then-" "Kiku stop it right now! aru" the two countries looked upon to their older brother who was standing before them "Aniki! da-ze!" that was all Yong Soo could say before he landed on his knees because of the gripping pain he held in. Kiku kept his silence as he looked at the older nation. "Why are you here Yao-san?" Kiku asked "To stop this nonsense and bring back my two little brothers…" Yao answered with a smile on his face "So please stop this nonsense and let's just go home…." Yao continued "Aniki…." Yong Soo replied then both nations heard a loud laugh they turned their attention to Kiku "Your joking are you Yao-san" Kiku said while laughing "Do you really think everything will go as you plan…." Kiku continued looking at Yao with his emotionless face "What?" Yao was really confused I mean come on what?! Kiku looked how confused his older brother was and smiled at him with the most sadistic grin Yao's eyes widen "You're not Kiku.. aru" Kiku's smile disappeared and turned into a frown "What do you mean Yao-san?" Kiku asked "Kiku… never smile because of ones pain… Who are you? Aru" Yao said that made Kiku laugh again "This is me Nii-sama… So just be a good Nii-san and watch me beat this fool" Kiku said pointing at the weakened Korean.  
\\Flashback ended/

Japan started to shake his head he didn't want to remember what happened next. He took a deep breath and stared at how his older brother was having this kind of horrible nightmare brought about by the past 'Does this constantly happen to Yao-san?' he ask himself like he knows the answer 'Does Yao-san always dream about what I did? I did it I brought this painful memory to him it's my fault…. Yao-san must hate me….' he continued to think like that not knowing that tears where dropping from his eyes to Yao's sleeping face. Yao felt something cold dropping on his face in the midst of his dream he opened his eyes seeing the crying Japanese beside him he stood up rubbing his eyes "What's wrong Kiku. Aru Why are you crying?" he ask while looking at his little crying brother "Don't cry aru..." he said while patting the boy's head. Kiku's eyes widen and he bit his lips "Kiku aru?" then Kiku put the older nation into a tight hug "Gomenazai…." he muttered while more tears escaped his eyes "Kiku?" Yao was really confused at the sudden action of his little brother "I'm really sorry Yao-san…." Kiku's voice really sounded guilty "… For what? Aru" Yao asked "For hurting you and Yong Soo back then…" Kiku hugged Yao tighter. Yao let out a little giggle the Kiku released him from his tight hug. Kiku looked at Yao who was smiling brightly "You don't have to say that Kiku." he replied "But… I'm sure you hated me because of what I did! I betrayed my own family!" Kiku stated "Hate you..." Yao's smile turned into a frown "How could I hate you… The little boy that I cared for" Yao continued and the smile that Kiku first saw in the Bamboo Forest.

"We're Brothers no matter what happens." Yao stated with his relaxed smile "Now let's go back to sleep shall we aru." A small smile formed in Kiku lips as he nodded and went back to sleep he was relief that Yao did not hate him for what he did to them before. Kiku had dreamt of the memories he had with Yao and the others. It was nice too see how happy they were. With Mei and Yong Soo fight each other. Jia Long was just silently watching the two. While he and Yao where sitting in the porch drinking tea it was a beautiful scene to see. Kiku woke up from his sleep he looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning he looked over at Yao's side. Yao was still asleep Kiku smiled why looking at the sleeping country "Yao-san is right…. Brothers no matter what" Yao was actually smiling that's what made Kiku think 'What could Yao be dreaming?' his smile became brighter.

|||THE END|||


	2. Taking care of Yao-san part 1

**Doing this while drinking tea (like anyone of you would care). It looks like this has nothing to do with the first chapter (well not really) please enjoy! :D Please give your review about this chapter if you can. That will make me happy.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

A few weeks later…

"Okay dude! I know your ideas will all suck so listen to my awesome and most full proof plan to stop starvation of people on some parts of the world blah blah blah" Alfred continued blabbering his idea "So for short I'll be the **HERO**!" Alfred announced as obnoxious as ever "Why in bloody hell would we agree to that? You twit" Arthur replied kinda irritated (Who wouldn't be) "Cuz like I said I'm the **HERO **here!" Alfred looked at the British man that was sipping his tea, Arthur places the cup down and cross his arms "That's not even a good reason for anyone to agree as such a childish plan." Arthur signed as he leaned down to his chair "Right now you should say something believable for anyone to agree with your idea." Arthur continued as he looked at Alfred "ahh…." Alfred remained silent "You shouldn't force yourself if you can't think of anything you twit.""Ohh Inglaterra you should be like that to poor Alfred. Ho-ho" a voice said as Arthur felt someone pat his right shoulder as he turn his head to face the owner of the voice which was Francis he looked at the French man with an irritated look on his face "You don't care a thing about what I'm doing you bloody frog!"Arthur replied loudly.

While it lasted it seemed like Arthur and Francis was about to start a fight when "Would you two stop it already aru. Where in a middle of a meeting here so stop acting like little kid fighting over candy and start acting as your age!" They looked over the Chinese man that started to cross his arms and he looked quite irritated too. "Wow well that was a first" Arthur muttered as he went back to his seat (Of course he's off his seat they where about to fight.) "What wrong Yao you don't to seem to look good at all?" Francis asked as he scanned Yao's face carefully while taking his seat "N-nothings wrong nothing of the sort. I'm fine aru." Yao replied looking the same as always (Except for one thing that you'll find out soon.) "Doesn't look like it…" Francis muttered to himself.

The Meeting continued on and in a few hours it had ended. (Actually it ended quite better than it usual did.)

Yao let out a deep sigh "Finally aru…" he said as he stood up and stretched his arms up and put them back down 'I can finally rest aru' he thought to himself before he felt someone pats his left shoulder the quickly turned around to see Arthur and Francis "What is it aru?" he asked the two nations "Yao are you sure your alright?" Francis asked "Yes. I'm alright why'd you ask?" Yao quickly replied "Because you look a little pale than usual." Arthur answered looking quite worried for his dear friend (If they where friends that is hehe just joking ) "I'm fine I just didn't have a good night sleep that's all" Yao stated while scratching the back of his head "Did you dream about it again Yao-san? Is that why you didn't sleep well?..." Kiku ask suddenly appearing behind the two nations looking at him with eyes full of worry "No Kiku aru. I just had to much work to do that's all. And I already told you not to worry about it ever again, didn't I?" Yao replied as he smiled at his lil brother.

Kiku gave nothing but a nod "Let me guess the dream Kiku was talking about was what happened back then, wasn't it Yao?" Arthur suddenly asked looking at both the Asian nations "What horrible fate to have dreamed of a past memory that broke your heart." Francis stated "Who told you to butt in you bloody frog!""Love of course" Francis answered quite casual as he usual did "Why did love ever get involved in the subject?"Arthur asked trying to keep calm "Of course '**Love**' is involved because the subject has the '**Love**' that came entirely from family." Francis replied as he started to chuckle.

The others became silent not getting what Francis meant to say. Yao looked at the clock (That was hanging near the exit.) it was almost late "I have to go I still have work to do aru." Yao bowed and began to walk to the door until he disappeared from the room.

0ooo0ooo0

Yao yawned as he looked out the window and back to the mountain load of paper infront of him. He then signed and went back to work feeling himself dozing off he shakes his head and looked at the papers infront of him "haaa…. There are loads more to do so I have to stay up aru." He muttered as he went back to work.

0ooo0ooo0

"Yao-san where are you?" Yao woke up and suddenly stood up from the ton of papers above him "I'm here?!" he replied quickly waking himself up "Sensei you look so pale and tired are you alright?" a voice asks "Why would Aniki be okay? Look at all this paper work he has to work through da-ze." Another voice was heard Yao vision was still a bit blurry so he rubbed them to fully awaken himself. When his vision got clearer he saw none other that Mei, Yong Soo, Kiku (right behind the two) and Jia Long who was standing by the corner of the room together with Hwan Yoong by his side (Sorry I forgot to mention North Kor. In the first so I'm adding him here he is family.). "What are you guys doing here aru?"Yao asked letting out a small yawn "Kiku told us about how pale and tired you where yesterday and we all decided to help you out da-ze." Yong Soo replied with a bight smile "So you should take a long rest and will handle this sensei" Mei stated lending a hand. "You d-""We insist you take a bit of rest Yao-san" Kiku said stopping Yao from saying something "…. You shouldn't push yourself to hard sensei…" the silent Jia Long spoke up from the corner and walk in as he stared at Yao with his expressionless face as he stop next to Mei. "So please just accept our help Aniki and take a long rest." Hwan Yoong stated leaning at the corners wall.

When Yao gave a nod he felt himself being dragged out of the piled up paper and carefully rested on his bed "Yao-san ni yoku nemuru./Jam jal aniki da-ze./Shuì bù hǎo jué sensei." Yao heard the voices of his sibling as the door was closed "Wǒ huì…. Xièxiè dàjiā…." He muttered as he close his eyes.

||TO BE CONTINUED||

Author's note:

Wish you enjoyed it there'll be a part 2 of this okay.

Translations:

Yao-san ni yoku nemuru. - Sleep well Yao-san

Jam jal aniki da-ze. - Sleep well aniki da-ze

Shuì bù hǎo jué sensei. - Sleep well sensei

Wǒ huì…. Xièxiè dàjiā…. - I will…. Thank you everyone….

That's all wish you'll like it.

"Watashi wa anata no rebyū ni maemotte kansha to iudarou! Arigato mina!"


	3. Taking care of Yao-san part 2

**Part 2 yeah I did it. Please enjoy! I'll wait for your reviews if there will be any…. But please give review even if it's negative I won't be sad or angry… I'll be sad if no one wants to talk about my stories….. **

**Okay her it is part 2 of Chapter 2…**

**I don't own Hetalia or anything in this story except for the plot itself… I guess…**

0ooo0ooo0

2 hours later….

"Alright aniki is still asleep so what now? Were not even half done with aniki's paper work. So what now? da-ze" Yong Soo asks quietly as he closed the door that connected to the room Yao is sleeping in.

"Stop asking question and just go back to work." Hwan Yoong replied to his annoying brother "Please keep it down we might wake Yao-san." Kiku pleaded "Why couldn't I just help Mei and Jia Long cook something for Aniki to eat da-ze." He whined to both Kiku and his twin brother.

"Shut it already if you help them will never finish this paper work in time and aniki might be stuck with more than he can handle. And I'm sure he'll do it on his own again so get your lazy head over here and help us out you whining baby" Hwan Yoong replied at his Lazy-looking Korean Brother.

"Okay okay fancy pants" Yong Soo replied puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

They all sighed and continued work. But in the end Yong Soo kinda started a fight with Hwan Yoong about something a bit childish.

Kiku tried his best to stop the two.

0ooo0ooo0

"It seems like their fighting again, aren't they Jia Long?" the Taiwanese looked at Jia Long who was busy chopping the ingredients.

"I know you can hear me." Hong Kong just gave a nod and kept chopping the needed ingredients.

"Ohh man your the lamest person I have ever had to accompany me. Just talk a bit would ya Jia Long." the both stare at each other. The silence felt awkward as they hear the other bickering in the living room.

"…. My fireworks are more awesome than yours." Jia Long stated nonchalantly as he returning to the chopping of ingredients.

"What?!" Mei was still in shock at Jia Long's sudden statement.

(China "Hetalia!")

**[Author's Note midway: I added this kind of funny moment after looking at some email comments for Hong Kong. And added the Hetalia part as well please tell me what is your opinion on that is please…. I can write it like that if you guys wanted it… So let's continue shall we!]**

0oo0oo0

"Nii-san! Yong-san is scaring me!" a young child hugged the elder man as he hid behind him eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong aru? Why are you crying Kiku?" he bent down a bit as he reached to pat the boys head.

"Kiku da-ze! Come one you! Don't be a coward show some co-" Yong Soo stop midway from his sentence seeing their older brother standing next to Kiku and caught the glare from Yao's face "Yong Soo what did you do aru?" he asked as he carried little Kiku and putting him around his arms as he walked to the Korean boy "We're just playing…." the korean muttered under his breath "Yong Soo... what did you just say aru?" he asked as he stopped infront of Yong Soo and bent down (putting Kiku down as well).

"We were just playing…." He answered averting his eyes from Yao's glare."What game where you playing aru?" he asked calmly not to scare the boy but no answer was heard from him he gave out a heavy sigh "Don't do this again okay… I don't want to see you scaring your siblings are we clear with that Yong Soo?" he stated standing up and patting the two as the Korean gave a silent "Yes aniki da-ze…" they both went back to play with the others outside.

"Shut it Yong Soo you might wake up Aniki!" a voice screamed

"How about you shut up first you're the one screaming here da-ze!" another replied to the first one.

"Shut up both of you your making things worse!… We still have more work to do so please stop!" a silent scream was heard as well.

Yao awaken to reality as the voices of his siblings where heard from his door he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

As his vision clear he stretched his arm up high and put them back down as he walked to the door still hearing the screams "Stop your mouth right now or you'll wake aniki up you idiot!" that was Hwan Yoong. Yao knows the boy as much as he knows the others.

The argument was actually as childish as it seemed to last.

He let out a silent sigh and turned the door knob. A creak sounded as he opened the door and he peeked out the open getting the bickering nation's attention "Konbanwa, Yao-san. Anata wa yoku nemuremashita ka?" Kiku stated bowing his head a little "Shì de aru." He replied "Sensei Nǐ xǐngle! Zhè shì wěidà de! Wǒ zuòle yīxiē nǐ de zuì ài! Lái ba, chī." Their attention turned to the Taiwanise and the Hongkongese at the entrance to the kitchen holding two dishes that really was familiar to Yao.

When he realizes what it was his eyes brighten in joy and a bright smile lit his newly awaken face "It's your favorite Sensei…." Jia Long stated raising a bowl of chǎofàn in his hand as Mei raises a plate full of

"Let's eat shall we then?" Mei asked as her smile brightens and she started forgetting what happened earlier.

They ate together and chatted like they were family again.

"Yong Soo don't take the last dumpling! You already ate almost half of the dumplings so give it to me!" Hwan Yoong said to his twin as he reached for the dumpling on Yong Soo's chopsticks "Never da-ze!" the Korean replied as they fought for the last piece of dumpling (Tag of dumplings yeah!) "You two don't fight over food..!" Kiku said trying to stop the two Koreans.

Taiwan giggled "Just like always right Sensei." She said as she looked at the laughing nation as he watched the twins fight and Kiku tried stopping them he gave Mei a nod "Yes it is Mei like always" he said as he continued to laugh. He looked so happy.

Mei like it and looked at Hong Kong "This is fun right Jia Long!" she said smiling as she saw the man smile "My fireworks are still more awesome than yours…" he said still nonchalant as he watch the trio.

"Again?!" she said

"Hey why didn't you guys invite us to the fun?" a voice asked.

Thank you for your all stopped and looked over the corner seeing Vietnam and Thailand standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Viet! Thai! Nice of you two to visit come sit there is plenty of chǎofàn for everyone come and sit." Yao said with such a bright smile on his face.

0ooo0ooo0

"hahaha and the Hwan Yoong here kick him in the face so hard he cursed in korean." Yong Soo stated laughing as loud as he can "He did that?" Yao asked as he contained his laughter "It was the man's fault he hurt Yong Soo even though he was the on at fault…" he muttered as he hid his face that made everyone of them burst in laughter (even HK) "You.. Did the right thing H-Hwan Yoong that's what's important you protected the person important to you…" Yao stated still trying to stop laughing.

It was just a happy day for Yao and as they all help him finish work they keep the time that was left to bond with Yao like the old days. That really made him happy.

||THE END||

0ooo0ooo0

**Author Note: Hehe tapos na po! :3 Thanks po sa Review/s kung may nag add opinion nila. (Taglish Max!) XD**

**I added Thailand and Vietnam cuz their part of the family of course! Hehe~**

**This might be the end of this fanfic cuz I'm running dry of ideas. If you want you can request a plot if you want I'm not forcing you guys! I'll try thinking a plot. hehehehe**

**Translations:**

**Konbanwa, Yao-san.** **Anata wa yoku nemuremashita ka?- Good Evening, Yao-san. Did you sleep well?**

**Sensei N****ǐ**** x****ǐ****ngle!** **Zhè shì wěidà de! W****ǒ**** zuòle yīxiē n****ǐ**** de zuì ài! Lái ba, chī.- Sensei your awake! That's great to know! We made some of your favorite! Come and eat.**

**Shì de aru- Yes aru.**

**Sorry if I have a translation wrong :3**


End file.
